This proposal is for funding to develop a computer-based neurologica consultation program. It will be integrated with a new version of the program INTERNIST into a program called CADUCEUS which will be able to do comprehensive consultations in internal medicine and neurology. A neuroanatomy data base will be developed to enable localization of lesions in the nervous system. The ultimate use of the program will facilitate the improvement of medical care, especially in areas where specialists are not readily available.